


Lucky

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Common Cold, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: A post-reunion established-relationship Johncroft fic with John sick at 221B. John calls Mycroft to help him deal with Sherlock.For teastainedcpt.Written 05/21/2012.





	Lucky

_Help. Sherlock won’t leave me alone. -JW_

_Is he bothering you on your sick day? -MH_

_YES -JW_

Mycroft took a well-deserved break and had some soup bought, heading over to 221B to save his boyfriend from his brother’s clutches. He figured Sherlock must have been talking too much or experimenting too much.

“Oh god, not you too,” John moaned, covering his face with his hands at the sight of Mycroft’s soup.

There was half a bowl of soup next to John already, and Sherlock was trying to force tissues and cough drops at John. Mycroft had miscalculated due to lack of data.

“I see you’ve had a productive day, Sherlock,” Mycroft said. “And how presumptive, John. This soup is for me,” he added. Sherlock and John gave him the same expression of disbelief, so he grabbed a spoon and opened the soup container and started to eat it, standing right there.

“Sherlock,” Mycroft said between elegant bites, “John appreciates the care you’re showing, but don’t you have an experiment to focus on?”

Sherlock made a face. “I’m helping!” he insisted.

John covered his face again, sighing.

“John texted me to come over and help deal with you, brother.”

Sherlock looked down at the tissues and cough drops in his hands. He sighed.

John rested a hand on Sherlock. “It’s fine. Just stop worrying so much about me.”

“He took care of himself while you were gone, after all, didn’t he?” Mycroft said gently, and Sherlock sighed again, clenching his hands a bit.

Mycroft stepped forward and placed the hand not holding the container on John’s shoulder. "He missed you terribly, John. I would have too.“ And he added to Sherlock, "John’s not going anywhere, brother. Look: the place is looking nearly the same as before. That’s nice, isn’t it?”

John smiled up at his boyfriend, placing a hand over the one on his shoulder. “Yeah, it is.” He turned to look at Sherlock. “It’s so good to have you back. So…amazing. You can’t even imagine.”

Sherlock’s grip relaxed around the tissues and cough drops. It was good to be back, said the gesture.

“You’re a good friend, Sherlock,” John said. “Thanks for trying to take care of me. You just tried very, very hard. Too hard. It was nice of you.” John turned to Mycroft. “And you’re a good boyfriend. Rushed right over. Sherlock was a bit caught up. Wasn’t taking no for an answer.” John leaned against Sherlock slightly. “So, all in all, I think I’m a very lucky man.”

Mycroft leaned in and pecked John on the cheek. “We’re the lucky ones,” he said, and Sherlock nodded, looking both serious and grateful.

“You don’t have to eat that soup. It’s okay,” John told Mycroft with a chuckle. Mycroft just raised a brow as if he had no idea what John was talking about and ate another precise spoonful.


End file.
